Meet Maira Ponji
by lizifang
Summary: Maira an 11 year old princess who is the great lord daughter and is graduate who is on the same team as Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke what'll she do,to cover herself from being discover that she is princess Maira...please R&R even though it doesn't sound good!
1. Chapter 1

**MEET PONJI MAIRA!!!**

"Maira Ponji" called out her mother "You're going to be late" and quickly Maira jump up from her royal Queen size bed and pull out her clothes and started brushing her smooth, black long-haired about shoulder- length long and she look into the mirror checking that everything was there and as she look into the mirror she saw a girl with citrine colour eyes staring back at her after checking the time it was eight and she took off before her mother came in yelling.

Maira made it and she was the first to arrive and later a few more people arrived. At around eight-thirty nearly everyone was here except for Ino and Sakura and when they step in they fought over who enter first but Sakura stop when Ino admitted defeat and she scans the room and saw Sasuke and she walk over to him.

"Hey can you let me through" said Sakura and Naruto smiled slightly but when he look who was next to him it was Sasuke and Sakura jump over into the middle and smiled suddenly Naruto jump in front of him on the table and glared at him but then was accidentally whacked by legged and kiss Sasuke by accident and they both move apart.

"NARUTO YOU MORON, I'M GOING TO KILLED YOU!!" spiting to cleansed his mouth.

"YUCK MY MOUTH IS ROTTING!!" cried Naruto squeezing his neck to get it clean form the kiss and Naruto turn to see some of Sasuke fan girls was there and suddenly attacked him.

Maira Chuckled as she saw Naruto getting beat up and the sensei came in just in time before it gotten worse.

"Starting today all of you are shinobis but you are still Genin the hard journey that lies ahead is just starting... Now you will soon start on missions to help the village so today we will create a three man cell with an Exception of a four man cell because of the odd numbered graduates and each will have a Jonin sensei you will follow your sensei's instructions in order to complete your mission successfully now I'll call out the teams..." said Iruka and when it came to team seven...

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Iruka-sensei why do I have to be on the same team as him" asked Naruto angrily and Iruka put his hands on his hips and said.

"That is because out of the 28 graduates you have the lowest grades and Sasuke had the highest..."

"Bah just don't get in my way dead last..." said Sasuke coolly and Naruto grind his teeth in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME?" yelled Naruto and the other girls just told him angrily that "GIVE IT A REST, NARUTO." And Iruka sighed.

And Maira just notice that she wasn't on a team yet and she put her hand up "Um Iruka- sensei..."

"Not now Maira I'm explaining to the whole class questions later..." and he went of explaining ignoring her and Maira got Irritated and yelled.

"SENSEI I'M NOT ON A TEAM YET!!!"

"OH I'm sorry Maira" and he look at his list "You're on the same team as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke"

Later that afternoon Maira and her teammates was waiting for their Jonin sensei to come and as time passed every other cell grouped left with their sensei already and they were the only one left and Maira sat by the window as Naruto set a booby trap.

"I'm not getting involved in this" said Sakura putting her hands on her hips.

"Pfft like as if a Jonin would fall for that" sad Sasuke.

The door slide open and the trap work making him with white chalk dust all over the Jonin.

"Wuahahaha you fell for it" said Naruto laughing his head off.

"I'm sorry Sensei I tried to stop him but..." said Sakura.

"Hmm... how can I say this...?" said the Jonin rubbing his masked Chin "My first expression is I hate you" and our faces turn gloomy.

"Let's begin with introducing yourselves" said the Jonin

"What do you want to know?" asked Sakura

"How about your likes and dislikes, dreams for the future and things like that..."

"Hey why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" said Naruto

"Yeah you look kinda suspicious" agreed Sakura.

"Oh me... well my name is Hatake Kakashi I have no desire of telling you my likes and dislikes and dreams for the future...hm and I have a lot of hobbies"

"So all he told us was his name" whisper Sakura.

"Now it's your turn" said Kakashi

"Me I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I love ramen, and my dislikes are three minutes wait for ramen and my dreams are to become Hokage so people will acknowledge my existence and my hobbies are pranks I guess."

And Kakashi rub his head "next"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke there are a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and I don't really call it a dream but I have an ambition the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain person." after a while Sakura talked about herself _but when she said she hate Naruto part it was quite funny if you saw his expression _thought Maira.

"And next the last but not least..." said Kakashi.

"I'm Ponji Maira I don't know what I like and dislike... and my dreams I don't really know either" said Maira

"You got to have a dream at lease" protest Sakura.

"Well I don't enjoy anything" said Maira Bluntly.

"Okay so far the introductions now ... we will start our duties tomorrow as shinobis the first thing we'll do is just the five of us is Survival training" Kakashi said.

"Why are we doing survival training sensei we had enough at the academy." Said Sakura

"You're with me this time" said Kakashi.

"What so funny sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well when I tell you this you'll freak out"

"Well then tell us" said Naruto.

"Out of the 28 graduates only ten would be chosen to become a Genin the rest will just be sent back to the academy" and their faces became scare

"See I told you. You'll freak out" said Kakashi. After explaining for a while we left.

Well after a while of fighting with sensei Maira lost track of time and it was already noon and everyone went back to gather at the poles and Naruto was already there tied up.

"You've all failed and the reason is that if you all work together you all would off past" said Kakashi.

"But sensei you said that have to get the bells of you and you only have three..."

"Sakura that's not true the main point of this training is teamwork and we all failed because we lack teamwork" said Maira

"You are smart" said Kakashi. "In a real mission you must follow the rules or you'll be considered trash but those who don't care about their comrades are worst than trash" and he sighed "I'll give you another this time eat up first but don't give any to Naruto that his punishment for stealing food" said Kakashi leaving.

Naruto stomach rumbles and Maira couldn't stand hearing that kind of noise so she put her bento box out and so did Sasuke. "Eat up"

"But Sasuke you'll get trouble" said Sakura worried

"It does not matter he's not here anyway" and they ate quietly until sensei appear in front of them.

"You've passed" said Kakashi with a hearty voice.

"YAY NOW SENSEI GOING TO TREAT US TO RAMEN!!" and Maira smiled as Naruto said this.

A/N: I'm sorry this one is quite short I'll tried and make the next one a bit longer.^_^


	2. Chapter 2 worst client ever!

**Chapter two:**** The worst client ever.**

Maira walked close to the client Tazuna as she like talking to old geezers because it's funny when they make jokes but sometimes not so funny.

"So Tazuna-Ojisan your bridge builder right why do you need protection?" asked Maira Cheerfully and he returned a smiled to her.

"Well young one you might not know this world is full of criminal and if you don't have anyone protecting you especially if ya building something that might upset someone" said Tazuna guiltily.

As time pass during the silence as they walked passed a puddle suddenly something just attacked Kakashi well more like a ninja and Naruto froze up as he saw that Kakashi a Jonin being killed and Maira, Sakura move to protect Tazuna and Sasuke help Naruto but he still got injured on the hand and when the assassin came to us attacking Sasuke stood in front and suddenly Kakashi appeared and knocked out the assassin.

"Sorry Naruto didn't know you'll freeze up like that" said Kakashi "Any way nice job Sasuke, Sakura and Maira."

"Hey you alright Scaredy cat" said Sasuke

And Naruto look angry and offended by his words "Naruto save it for later...their claws are soaked in poison we have to remove it quickly" said Kakashi.

After Naruto passionate speech and their encounter with that assassin they move on with their mission to protect Tazuna.

And had to carry their Sensei back because he was lazy or more like out of energy.

_Maira's POV_

Kakashi- sensei was laying on a futon and I was sitting in between Sakura and Naruto and when he told us that Zabuza was in a momentarily death it surprise us three and Tazuna except Sasuke I knew that needles could be a deadly weapon but could also trick us by using a different acupuncture but if it was in the right organ then that person would die immediately...

"Kakashi-sensei so you were saying that hunter-nin was a fake and we were trick by him." I said looking everyone in the room as they looking back at me.

"Yes mostly they would destroy the missing-nin body by not letting any information about their village leaked out." Said Kakashi "And we should prepare for the worst"

"Kakashi-sensei what do you mean preparing before it's too late you could barely move" said Sakura and I heard Kakashi-sensei chuckled and I stared at him.

"You guys will receive training" Kakashi-sensei said reluctantly

"Huh, training...what a little training going to do sensei you struggled even to defeat" I yelled with Sakura.

"Who save me while I was struggling?" asked Kakashi-sensei "you guys are growing rapidly... especially you Naruto, you improve a lot" and Naruto blushed slightly. "But obviously this is just training until I recovered; you won't be able to defeat Zabuza without me"

"But Sensei wouldn't Zabuza attack anytime, so should we be training?" asked Sakura

"Well, about that a person in momentarily death situation should take a while to return back to normal" said Kakashi

"So we train until then, sounds a lot of fun!!" said Sakura.

"That's not fun..." said a kid and the kid surprise me but not only me everyone in team seven.

"Who the hell are you" exclaimed Naruto

"Oh Inari where were you?!!!" said Tazuna moving his arms wide as if to hug Inari

"Welcome back grandpa..." Inari said and we stared at him as he was welcome back.

After that little fight that Naruto had with Inari he went to teach him a lesson but soon came back after awhile.

And I laughed when Naruto said he didn't know what chakra was but I laughed even more when Naruto didn't care about that complicated explanation and the angry expression Sakura had on and I stop when Kakashi sensei explain to us about us not using chakra efficiently.

_End of Maira's POV _

"And these weaknesses won't help you in combat" said Kakashi

"Then what should we do?"Asked Naruto

"Learn how to control it through tough training." Kakashi answered

"What are we going to do?" asked Sakura

"Hmm... tree climbing" said Kakashi with his index finger on his masked lips.

"TREE CLIMBING" exclaimed Naruto.

And they all listen closely as Kakashi explain to them.

"This isn't normal tree climbing you'll climb without using your hands." said Kakashi

Maira, Naruto and Sasuke stay quiet while and Sakura ask "How?"

"Well then watch" said Kakashi doing a hand sign and put his foot on the tree and started climbing without using his hands as if tricking gravity, Maira didn't gasped as the others did and they stared as he reach the top upside down on a branch.

"He's climbing..." said Naruto

"Vertically... with just his legs..." said Sakura

"You understand now" asked Kakashi smiling "Gather chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree, this is something you can do once you master using chakra well"

"Wait a minute how is climbing a tree going to make us stronger" yelled Sakura which was directed for Kakashi.

"Sakura he teaching us how to learn to use our chakra efficiently so we don't waste our energy too much" said Maira

"That's right the purpose of this training is first to teach you how to control chakra to bring the right amount to the proper area" said Kakashi "As I said earlier this is the most important aspect in using Jutsu, this can be difficult even for a skilled ninja, the amount of chakra to climb a tree is small but must be exact and it was said that the bottom of the foot is the most difficult area to gather chakra, if you can learn this you should be able to master any Jutsu theoretically." Kakashi threw Kunais at the four and which landed next them. "Use those Kunais to mark how high you get then us that mark as your goal and try to surpass it, you won't get it at first... so get some momentum and try running up tree Got it."

They did hand signs and concentrate their chakra to the bottom of their foot and they ran to the tree.

"Here I go" yelled Naruto running, when Naruto just reach a foot on the tree he fell back with an "ouch".

While Sasuke just reach his fifth foot he left a foot mark and use his kunai to mark the top of it before he fell down doing an back flip and landed safely kneeling down and he turn to see Naruto rolling left to right as if his angry or crying in pain.

"Well that was easy" said Sakura and Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto look up to see a Cheerful Sakura sitting a tree branch.

"Sakura-Chan" said a surprise Naruto.

"Well it look the best at controlling chakra right now is... is the girls on our team." Said Kakashi looking at Maira and Sakura, Sakura Smile cheerfully and Maira sat Staring back at her teammates.

"Wow Sakura, that the girl I put my confidence in... and Maira you were awesome." Said Naruto

"Thanks Naruto" said Maira and Sakura just lower her head.

"Wow not only does Sakura and Maira knows a lot about chakra but their stamina is quite good. As of now they are the closet to Hokage... unlike a certain someone... I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much either." Said Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto just snapped to anger.

"Shut up, sensei!!!" yelled Sakura

"Sensei, you are causing trouble" said Maira and Naruto clenched his to face as if to go on.

While watching from a far Inari watch a little bit more before leaving _"pft that's just a waste of time..." _thought Inari clenching his fist.

"AHH, Ouch" said Naruto and he rub his head full of bumps.

"_Naruto isn't improving one bit" _thought Maira and she watch closely from the tree branch she was sitting on closely to the team's movement. Naruto went to asked Sakura something but Maira couldn't hear what they were talking about since she was too far away.

The next day...

"_Hmm Naruto is improving since the talk he had with sakura yesterday and Sasuke is just getting higher and higher each time" _thought Maira looking down from the tree she was sitting on.

Naruto shook his head as if to concentrate and he did his hand sign again this time real hard and when he was about to go and climb again Sasuke called out to him.

"Hey Naruto!!" said Sasuke making Naruto fell back.

"What the hell is your problem can't you see I'm trying to focus?!!" snapped Naruto

"Well umm..." said Sasuke hesitating.

"What is it" asked Naruto crossing his arms and with the expression on Naruto's face he looks irritated.

"What did Sakura tell you" said Sasuke blushing, at first the expression on Naruto's widen as if surprise but then turn into a sly grin.

"It's a secret!!" was Naruto's replied and Sasuke Snapped to anger and which ended up to a dead silence and that when Maira decided to jumped down to join them.

"Ahh" screamed Naruto surprise to see Maira here.

"Hey guys" Said Maira cheerfully

"What are you doing here for?" asked Sasuke coldly.

"Well I was up there this whole time" Said Maira pointing to the tree branch she had been sitting on.

"Well didn't you finish your training yesterday and where Sakura-Chan?"

"Umm... well Kakashi-sensei told me to watch your on how you are improving and as for Sakura she protecting Tazuna-san... oh and by the way it's lunch time" said Maira showing them the time on the little alarm clock Maira had in her Hands.

"Wow!!This is super fun!! It's been a long time since we ate with so many people." Said Tazuna rubbing the back of his head, while Maira ate her meal patiently staring at Naruto and Sasuke eating their meal quickly wanting to go training real soon, and they asked for more at the same time but just then they vomited their food out.

"If you're going to throw up the food out then stop eating" yelled Sakura standing up.

"No, I must eat" said Sasuke rubbing the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, we have to no matter what, because we have to become stronger." Naruto Grinned.

"Mhm...But that doesn't mean to vomit all the food out of your stomachs" said Maira enjoying her food.

Later Sakura stand staring at a ripped portrait of the family.

"Hey why do you have a torn picture on the wall" asked Sakura "Inari-kun was staring at this during dinner. It seems like someone purposely the person that was in the picture." And their host all froze.

"It's my husband..." said Inari's mother and she were soon finishing off by Tazuna.

"And... the man called hero of this city..." and Inari stood up and left and his mother called after him.

"Inari where you going" and she snapped "Father I have told you before not to talk about that man in front of Inari"

Maira close her eyes as she listens to the troubles. "What's wrong with Inari- kun" asked Sakura.

"Inari had a father not related by blood. They were really close, like father and son...Inari would laugh a lot back then..." said Tazuna and he tremble as he clenched on the table tears rolling down his face "Inari change since that incident with his father...the word "courage" has been stolen from the people of this island... and from Inari... even since that day... because of the incident..."

"What Incident? What happen to Inari-kun?" Kakashi asked.

After that story Tazuna told the team Maira asked "Why does such a man like Gatou lives"

And Naruto went off to training again saying to them that he'll prove it that hero do exist.

Maira woke up to the morning light that shone through the window as she woke up and while Sakura was still asleep she got up and did her morning ritual before going to eat.

After a while when Maira finish her food Sakura came out yawning, "Oh... sakura-Chan you're awake" said Maira cheerfully.

"Naruto didn't come back from last night training" said Inari's worried mother

"Don't worry Naruto may not look it but his a true ninja" said Kakashi

"It wouldn't surprise me if he already dead out there" said Sasuke and Maira went to the door but was stop when Sasuke called out to her.

"Hey where you going?" he said in his calmly manner as usual.

"I'm going to go check on Naruto now" Maira's replied and she left then Sasuke followed suit.

And when we arrived where Naruto was Sasuke gave the boy who left a suspicious look.

The seventh day...

"Hey Sakura-Chan and Kakashi-sensei" said Maira cheerfully as she jump down from her tree.

"Where's Sasuke and Naruto" asked Sakura

"Oh... they are over there somewhere" said Maira as she pointed to Naruto and he threw down his kunai which landed Maira's foot and she saw Naruto about to fall and she ready herself to stop his fall but he tricked by standing upside down on the tree branch he was on and suddenly he almost fall but was save by Sasuke who grabbed his leg upside down.

"Heh Heh both of us..." said Naruto grinning and was finished off by Sasuke

"Made it to the top" said Sasuke

"Alright you two can help protect Tazuna-san tomorrow" said Kakashi and Naruto grin and yelled out "OK".

And Naruto slept on his arm on the kitchen table but was awoken by Inari.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train you're still no match for Gatou's men!!No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work when facing the strong the weak will only end up getting killed" yelled Inari as tears went down his face.

"Whatever I'm not like you" said Naruto

"I hate to be like you, you don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy!! What hell do you know about me?! I'm different from you. You're always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!" cried Inari and Naruto Snap as his face became shadow.

"So it's okay for you to pose as star of tragedy and cried all day?" asked Naruto "Just keep on crying forever you idiot, you little sissy!!"

"Naruto you've said enough" snapped sakura as he walked away.

Later Maira was going to go cheer Inari up but stopped when she saw Kakashi was already there but stay and listen.

"Well Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said, sometimes he just doesn't use his head" said Kakashi "Tazuna-san told us about your dad, like you Naruto also grew up without a father, actually he's never known his parents and never even had a single friend, the truth is he's had a rougher past than you."

"Huh" replied Inari surprise.

"But I have never once seen him cry or complain, he's always..." said Kakashi and Maira slide down from the wall she hid from as she listens to Kakashi's speech about Naruto. _"I guess Naruto had it rougher than me but..." _thought Maira... "Trying his best to get people to acknowledge him... for that dream he'd risk his life at anytime...he's probably sick and tired of crying, he knows what it really means to be strong... just like your father... Naruto may understand better than anyone else your feelings..."

"What?" Inari said.

"He doesn't seem to be able not be concerned about you" said Kakashi and right there Maira stood up and left to go back inside and laid down on the futon she was using.

"AHH... I OVER SLEPT!!!" yelled Naruto and he quickly change and Maira tumble as she struggled to get up from her seat where she sat and ate breakfast and followed Naruto.

"Ah wait Naruto" yelled Maira

"Damn they should off wake me up" yelled Naruto as he jumped to another tree and Maira stopped when they heard a rustle.

"Naruto stopped their something weird happening over there" said Maira pointing to where the sound came from.

"Naruto that's was no ordinary death for a boar" said Maira as she ran back with Naruto "Let move faster" Naruto suddenly stopped as he heard voices and Maira saw where Naruto was staring at was Inari's mother was in hostage and Inari was being brave and Naruto smirked while Maira quickly made a substitution "Kawarimi no jutsu"

And Naruto jump to save Inari.

"Sorry for being late...but a hero usually shows up at the last minute ..." said Naruto

"Naruto" muttered Inari

"Let's get this over and done with Naruto" said Maira

"Great Job, Inari" said Naruto as they prepared to knock them out with one kicked Maira knocked the one with the bandanna on out and while Naruto just said "Idiot" and his clone shuriken knock him out.

"How did you guys know those samurai's was coming" asked Inari

"Well Inari we saw a boar that had sword marks on them and it was also on trees and it lead to your house so we got worried and came back" said Maira cheerfully

"Inari sorry for yesterday" said Naruto "and sorry for calling you a sissy" Naruto scratch the back of his neck "forget it" and Naruto move to ruffle Inari's hair "you're strong"

"Damn it" said Inari "I decided I wasn't going too cried anymore...you're going to make fun of me and call me a cry baby..." and Maira eyes soften as she bend down and said.

"It's alright to cry when you're happy" said Naruto and Maira in unison.

"Man it sure is tough being a hero" said Naruto and they left Inari with the rest.

Naruto left Maira alone for a while and went off to help fight Zabuza.

'_**Flashback'**_

'_Naruto you go on ahead I need to do something quick' said Maira_

'_Okay, be quick' said Naruto and left Maira standing there._

'_**End of Flashback'**_

Maira stood there for a while and then someone appear in front of her.

"So lady Maira have you got any information on what the sand ninja village is up to?" asked the person in black who was on their knees and to keep balance one fist on the ground.

"No but it seems the chunin exams are close so I guess there probably be an attack on my father soon I think they're planning on capturing him and killing the third Hokage" said Maira.

"Geez Lady Maira why do you always know the upcoming events before any Jonin, chunin or Genin does" said the man in black.

"Well sorry Dara... It's just that the Hokage told me the chunin exams are coming and then I think about it since the Sand right now are so suspicious I thought It might be that so we never know if anything bad might happen" said Maira

"Anyway aren't your team members in trouble right now" said Dara

"Yeah your right... you may leave now go report to my father and say I won't be back until next week or probably the week after" said Maira and Dara left in a hurried and Maira ran as she jump faster, she held the first aid kit that Dara left for her.

"It looks like it's over" said the injured Zabuza near death and Maira arrived with her first aid kit.

"Sensei will he be alright" asked Maira

"Kid you worried about your enemies" said Zabuza and Maira Sighed as she went over to have a look at Naruto and Sasuke.

"You're late, you said it'll only take you a moment" said Naruto and Maira smiled as she angrily put the disinfectant on Naruto "Ow, ow, ow softly please"

"Serve you right" said Maira.

"It's snowing" said Naruto as he stared up at the sky.

"If it'll fine, I would like to go to the same place as you" said Zabuza to the dead Haku and Maira had tears down her face as she saw the scene.

2 Weeks later...

Naruto reach to grab the bun that was set in front of the grave of Haku's and Zabuza's but Sakura pinch his hand and scolded him for "That's bad Karma".

"Kakashi- sensei is it true about shinobis?" asked Sakura.

"A shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals...becoming the country tool is most important... that's the same for the leaf village." Kakashi Said.

"Is that what it really means to become a true ninja...?" said Naruto "you know what, I don't like it!!"

"You believe that too?" asked Sasuke with a band aid on his face.

"Well... each and every ninja has live dealing with that issue...just like Zabuza and that boy..." said Kakashi

"Ok I decided I'll become ninja in my own way" said Naruto

"Me too" said Maira agreeing with Naruto and Kakashi smiled at those two remarks.

A/N'S: Okay so I'm a crappy writer at these things so I would like advice is it okay and I know in this chapter I should included Maira more since she is like the main character right now.

^_^* Bows to all.

From Lizifang.


	3. Chapter 3 THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!

**Chapter Three**

"Huh it's morning already" Yawned Maira as she stood up walking to the bathroom which took her like five minutes since her bedroom so big. When she came out she was all ready except she was now late, seven thirty as usual she would rush to the humongous Kitchen and grab a piece of bread and a cup of milk and left.

"Princess Maira be careful and come home safe" yelled the cooks.

"I will" Maira yelled back.

"Hey guys I got lost" said Kakashi

"Stop lying with a straight face!!!" yelled sakura.

"Great let's move out" said Naruto

"Aren't you forgetting something" asked Kakashi before they move.

"Ahh... right... huh where's Maira" said sakura and suddenly Maira jump in front of them.

"Oh I'm really sorry for being late" said Maira Panting.

"Okay now we can go now" said Kakashi.

After the mission... Naruto was carried by sakura as he was all worn out.

"Geez can't you take care of yourself" said Sasuke.

"You're just hogging the spotlight" said Naruto.

"See ya I'm going to find food now I'm starving and especially since I didn't eat breakfast this morning" said Maira running off.

"Mmm that was a great meal I wonder If should asked the cook to make these for me to eat as breakfast for tomorrow" said Maira talking to herself as she held a Bag of Pudding, Jelly, cake and meat buns. But stop when she saw a guy apologize to Sasuke "I'm sorry to you guys" and Maira narrowed her brow as she walk away._ "Hmm... seems like the chunin exam are starting... I think I'm getting excited"_ thought Maira smiling.

"_Geez I feel so tired if I knew sensei would make us wait again I would have slept in a little bit more"_ thought Maira as she yawns while listening to Naruto and Sakura complains.

Suddenly Kakashi arrives and tell them that he nominated them for the chunin exams and gave them their passes and left.

The next day...

"Hey!!! Sakura-chan!!!" called out Naruto as he ran over to the rest of his team mates.

"Yeah...Good morning..." said Sakura not cheerful as usual.

"_Huh? Is Sakura-chan okay I mean she doesn't look as cheerful as usual maybe it's because of the chunin exam?" _thought Maira as she watches Naruto asked sakura how to fill out the form "We should start going in now."

"Hah you plan to take the chunin exam with that?!" said the guy who was in front of the door of room 301 "You should quit now."

"You're just a little kid." the one with spiky hair said.

"Yeah, yeah" said the other.

"Please... lets us through..." said the girl who had two buns as her hairstyle and walk to go through but was knocked over.

"Horrible" said someone in the crowd _"Oh great they put Genjutsu to wipe out the little fry I guess" _thought Maira.

"You will let me pass through...and also remove this surrounding created with Genjutsu" said Sasuke "I'm going to the third floor."

"What's that guy talking about?" asked someone.

"I don't know" said another.

"Ah so noticed" said the two who blocking the way.

"Sakura you must have noticed first, right?" said Sasuke "your analytical ability and Genjutsu know-how... is the most improved on our team and so is Maira's"

"He he...of course I noticed this a while ago." sakura Said.

"Because this is the second floor" said Maira.

"Yup!" Naruto grins.

And the guy with spike hair was about to attack Sasuke and Sasuke was going to kick him back but there kicks was stop when the bold cut and mushy brow guy stop them.

And his injuries disappear and the mushy brow guy walks over to Sakura and said...

"Hi...my name is Rock lee... so yours is sakura...let's go out together!!! I'll protect you till I die" said the guy called Lee and he grin with the sparkle on his teeth.

"No... Way...you're lame..." said Sakura and Lee became gloomy.

"_Oh great this is troublesome" _thought Maira "Um... no need to feel gloomy you can always try your best to get Sakura-chan to notice you" said Maira trying to cheer Lee up and he light up.

"Really?" said Lee with a smile.

"Yeah" said Maira smiling nervously.

"Hey you what's your name?" asked the guy with weird eyes.

"When you want to learn someone's name you should give yours first" said Sasuke.

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?" said the guy with weird eyes again.

"I don't have to answer you" said Sasuke and they both turn away.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Maira- chan, Let's go" Said Sakura cheerfully as she pull on them to go.

"Don't pull me" said Sasuke.

"Hey, guy with the dark eyes" called out someone and team 7 all look up to see Lee.

"What is it?" said Sasuke.

"Will you fight me here" asked Lee narrowing his brows.

"A fight right now?" said Sasuke.

"Him..." said Sakura

"Ah I don't think that's a good idea..." said Maira

"Yes" said Lee as he jump down.

"My name is Rock Lee... when you want to learn a person name you introduce yourself first right" said Lee.

"Uchiha Sasuke... Heh, so you know?" said Sasuke.

"I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques... against the offspring of the genius ninja clan... plus" said Lee looking over at Sakura and he wink at her.

"EWWW, those lower eyelashes are EWWW... hairstyle is lame and those thick eyebrows..." said Sakura disgusted.

"Mua...You're an angel" said Lee and a heart appear and Sakura dodge it.

"Kyaa" said sakura which the heart ends up sticking on the wall.

"Hey don't throw weird things" yelled Sakura.

"You don't have to be that mean..." said Lee

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name... frankly you're fool. You're about learned. What this name means, thick brows." Said Sasuke as if like a threat.

"Please..." said Lee

"Umm... I think Sasuke you shouldn't fight now... you'll need your energy for the chunin exam" said Maira as a warning.

"I'll take care of you thick brows... just give me five minutes" said Naruto.

"Who I wish to fight is not you...its Uchiha" said Lee.

"Damn it I'm sick of hearing about Sasuke" said Naruto.

"Ahh...Naruto stop" said Maira ah to late he was now charging at Lee and Lee knock him to the wall by using his Leaf violent wind.

"Naruto I told you to stop" said Maira angrily.

"I'll say this... you guys cannot defeat me because right now I am the strongest leaf Genin" said Lee.

"Sounds fun, I'll do it" said Sasuke.

"Fine don't listen to me, do what you like" said Maira angrily.

"Sasuke, don't... we only have 30 minutes until the meeting." Sakura worriedly said.

"I'll be done in five minutes" said Sasuke charging at Lee.

"Sasuke-kun" yelled Sakura and Maira just stood there annoyed by two of her teammates who didn't listen to her.

"Sasuke-kun" yelled Sakura again as he was knock to the ground.

"_He's struggling alright hmm... these moves are Taijutsu..." _thought Maira.

"That's enough Lee" said a turtle and Lee move out of the way.

"Sasuke-kun" yelled Sakura as she went and stop his fall. "Are you alright Sasuke-kun?!"

"So you were watching..." said Lee as if he was getting scold at.

"Lee!! That technique is forbidden" said the turtle.

"I'm sorry... I just..." said Lee.

"But I was planning on using the other one..." said Lee quickly.

"Hey, hey" said Naruto.

"What?" Sakura said.

"That's a turtle right" said Naruto pointing to the big turtle.

"Isn't that obvious" said Sakura.

"Hey, hey can a turtle be a ninja sensei" said Naruto.

"How would I know" said Sakura

"Well I think it's that the turtle is just something Lee's sensei summon or something" said Maira as there was a proof smoke on the turtle.

"Ahh he got even thicker eyebrows ewww" said Sakura

"Those are incredible eyebrows I've never seen that before" said Naruto

"Hey!! Stop insulting Gai sensei" said Lee angrily.

"Hey you guys... how Kakashi sensei is doing" asked Gai.

"You know Kakashi sensei" said Sasuke as the four stared at him.

"Know him..." said Gai who had his eyes close and rub his chin and he disappeared and appear behind the four "People refer to us as 'External rivals' 50 wins, 49 losses..."

"When did he..." said a surprised Naruto.

"I'm stronger than Kakashi." said Gai with the sparkle on his teeth just like Lee's.

"See?! Gai sensei is incredible!!!" said Lee.

"Sorry about Lee, I swear to this face it won't happen again" said Gai "so you guys and Lee should head over to the classroom" and he disappears along with Lee after saying goodbye.

"The Uchiha clan ain't worth much these days." Said Naruto

"Naruto" exclaimed Sakura.

"Gu... shut up..." said Sasuke "Next time I'll beat him..."

"Sure... you just got your ass kicked..." said Naruto

"Naruto don't make and argument" said Maira.

"You saw his hand too...that thick-brow must have trained really hard... everyday... more than you... that are all it is." Naruto Said.

"Pft" was what he got from Sasuke "This thing is getting fun, this chunin exam"

"Yeah" said Naruto

"Yup" said sakura.

"Glad you're getting excited" said Maira.

"Ready to go, Naruto, sakura, Maira." Sasuke asked.

"Hell! Yeah!" said Naruto

"Oh... so sakura came too..." said Kakashi "Now we can properly take the exam.

"What do you mean?" asked sakura

"The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three" said Kakashi

"But you said the test was individual choice. You lied to us?" said Naruto

"If I told you the truth then Naruto or Sasuke would have pressure you to take the exam... even if you didn't want to, if Sasuke as you... you would, even if it wasn't in your heart for the sake of Sasuke and well Naruto and Maira too" said Kakashi.

"So if only Naruto, Maira and Sasuke shown up?" asked sakura

"Then the exam would have ended here and they would not go any further" said Kakashi.

"Wait what I don't get is... is that you said teams of three but we're a four" said Naruto.

"Oh... Maira has special permission from the examiners" said Kakashi. "Now go my proud team."

"Yeah let's go" said Naruto.

When they enter room 301 they were surprise.

"Wow" said Naruto.

And suddenly a girl with long blonde haired jumped and hugs Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun you're late...I haven't seen you for a while so I have been waiting in excitement" said the blonde girl.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun Ino pig" said sakura.

"Why if it isn't sakura big ugly forehead as always..." said the girl called Ino.

"What did you say?" yelled sakura.

"You guys are taking this teat too?" asked a guy with his hair tied back which make it look spiky.

"OH the idiot trio" said Naruto

"Don't call us that!!" said the guy with a fat guy eating chips.

"Sasuke-kun mine" said Ino

"Yahoo found you" said a guy with a puppy on his head "well, well everyone assembled"

"Geez you guys too?" said the spiky haired pony-tailed up guy.

"I see so all 10 of this year's rookie Genin are taking the exam...I wonder how far we will get... eh Sasuke-kun." Said the guy

"Pft you seem confident Kiba" said Sasuke

"We did a lot of training, we won't lose to you." Said the guy call Kiba.

"Shut up, Sasuke might, but I won't lose to the likes of you" said Naruto pointing at Kiba.

"Sorry Naruto Kiba-kun didn't mean it" said that shy girl_ "So Hinata is still shy as ever"_ thought Maira.

"Hey you guys, should be more quiet." Said a guy with glasses, "you guys are just rookies out of the academy right, screaming like school girls... geez... this isn't a panic"

"Who do you think you are?" said Ino

"I'm Kabuto... but instead of that look behind you." Said Kabuto and they turn to see other types of Ninjas staring at them. "Those guys behind you are from the hidden rain they have short tempers... well I can't blame you your just clueless rookies... you remind me of how I used to be"

"So this is your second time right Kabuto-san" said Maira

"Nope this is my seventh time. They hold the exam twice a year and this is my forth year."

"Wow so you know a lot about the exam" said Sakura

"He he then I'll share with you cute rookies some info" said Kabuto "With these nin-info cards"

After the filled info everyone got the examiners came in so Maira didn't get to ask anything.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards" and smoke proof away to reveal the examiners.

"I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the first chunin exam and you..." said Ibiki pointing to the sound Ninjas "you sound ninjas stop doing as you please do you want to failed before the exam even starts"

"I apologize this is our first time we got carried away." the leader of the sound ninjas Said.

"_Great this is boring me out I've finished all the nine questions already I guess my home tutor was a bunch of help but I still hate him... hmm I wonder how the others doing on their test I just wish I could help that stupid Naruto"_ thought Maira and she Sighs as she look at the question 10.

"_Just like I thought it would be Cheaters are starting, oh how lucky am I to be a Princess and I finish early then everyone and it's only been 10 minutes" _thought Maira as she saw some people use Ninjas skills. _"I should sleep for a while but I hate when people stares at me when I sleep bad idea" _Maira stares at the examiners.

"Okay now we will begin question ten" said Ibiki

"_Yay I'm free" _thought Maira sarcastically

"First for this question you must decide whether to take it or not" said Ibiki "and if you choose not to take it then your marks will be reduce to zero and you'll failed along with your teammates and if you take it and answer it incorrectly then you will not be able to take ever again and be a Genin forever".

"_Hmph Mr. Sadist is way to mean... hopefully Naruto will just take it." _ Thought Maira

"Don't underestimate me, I will not run" yelled a familiar voice and Maira smirked _"Well done Naruto and for a moment there I thought you were going to put your hand up" _thought Maira as Naruto yelled.

"I'll take it even if I'm a Genin forever...I'm not afraid...I'll will myself to become Hokage anyway, so I don't care!!" yelled Naruto and puff.

"I'll ask again, your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit." Said Ibiki

"I follow my unbending words... that are my ninja way" said Naruto.

"Now to everyone, that still remaining..." said Ibiki "I congratulate you on passing the first exam"

"What do you mean we pass what about the tenth question" asked sakura.

"There were never such a thing those two choices was the question" said Ibiki.

"What do you mean so are you saying that the first nine questions were pointless" said a girl with four ponytails like four leaf clover hair.

"No they did have a purpose they were to test you individual gathering information skills"

"_Right enough with the explaining and let me get out of here I need food already I'm starving" _Cried Maira in her thoughts.

"I'm sure most of people came to the same conclusion...that to score points they'll have to cheat." Said Ibiki "and basically we put two chuunins as cheating targets to help you guy out.

"I saw right through that, you'd have to be a moron to not notice that" said Naruto.

"_Oh great I think I'm disgusted that Sadist shows us his scars ewww I'm going to puke_ or maybe I'm starving..." thought Maira annoyed.

"Hell yeah" yelled Naruto "wish us luck"

Suddenly the second examiner arrived for the second test.

"I am Mitarashi Anko, now let's go" she yelled. "Followed me"

"Bad timing" said Ibiki from behind the black cloth.

"This examiner... is Naruto-ish..." said sakura.

"_There's a guy here who got through with a blank test, Heh" thought Ibiki _and he went on to get the others until he got up to Maira's test _"This girl she answered everything correctly and there all in her own words... no one could do that unless they experience it before..." _.

A/N's: Lizifang here I'm just damn stupid and lazy I guess and it was kind of boring for me...and this only took me 7 hours to finished... he... he...

Lizifang: So Maira what do you think... (No response) Huh? Maira you awake...

Maira: zZzzzZZz

Lizifang: I think we should as Naruto... SO NARUTO-KUN WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Naruto: IT WAS AWESOME (WITH THUMBS UP)

Lizifang: YOU DIDN'T READ IT DID YOU (I YELLED INTO HIS EAR)

Maira: (GETS UPS AND GETS A GIANT BASE BALL BAT)

Naruto: LET'S RUN!!! (YELLED NARUTO AS HE GETS UP AND DRAGS LIZIFANG WITH HIM)

Maira: YOU TWO IDOITS GET BACK HERE (SHE YELLS AND RUNS AFTER THEM)

AKAMARU APPEARS ALONG WITH KIBA "Bye everyone" and they wave good bye.


End file.
